Green Eyes
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Poucas pessoas realmente conhecem Harry Potter. - Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - EWE


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **Projeto Casa da Praia Pinhônica II – Sarau da sessão HD do fórum 6v

**Ship: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Capa:** no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** Poucas pessoas realmente conhecem Harry Potter.

**Spoiller: **7 – ignora o Epílogo

**Beta:** no one

**Finalização: **17 de fevereiro de 2012

**Quantidade de capítulos: **01

**Música: **Green Eyes, Cold Play

**Green Eyes**

Poucas pessoas realmente conhecem Harry Potter.

A maior parte conhece a grande maioria conhece O Salvador. É ele quem sai nos jornais, quem vai a reuniões e bailes, quem aceita flores e presentes, quem sorri e pega crianças no colo mesmo quando tudo o que quer é conseguir cruzar o Beco Diagonal em paz para tomar um sorvete como costumava fazer quando era adolescente.

Eu já tirei fui muito grato ao Salvador, e foi então que eu percebi que ele sorria para mim de uma forma diferente do que ele sorria para o resto da multidão. E eu até achei isso estranho no começo, mas era Harry Potter. Eu o achava estranho desde a primeira vez que o vi, em cima de um banco, em uma das lojas do mesmo Beco Diagonal.

Mas Potter não era só o Salvador. Muitas pessoas tiveram o privilégio de conhecê-lo como O Escolhido também, antes que ele conseguisse salvar alguém.

Eu odiava o Escolhido, por Merlin que quebrar o nariz do desgraçado não chegava nem perto do quanto eu queria esmagá-lo junto com suas pretensões, suas poses e aquela terrível mania de sobreviver. E que ninguém ouse me chamar de invejoso, eu saía nas páginas dos jornais muito melhor vestido do que ele nessa época.

É extremamente irritante ver o grupo de pessoas que acham que conhecem O Escolhido porque conviveram com ele entre ele ser O Menino que Sobreviveu e se tornar O Salvador. São pessoas que, estranhamente, Harry gosta de ter por perto, mas ele sempre fica muito mais silencioso quando volta daqueles estúpidos encontros com algum deles – podem ser ex membros da Ordem ou da Armada ou do time de quadribol, tanto faz, eu não sou obrigado a lembrar os nomes de todas as criaturas que amam Harry Potter só porque eu o amo também. E eu o amo mais, é importante ressaltar isso.

Eles o fazem ter pesadelos. Eles são os que sobreviveram, os que ele conseguiu salvar, aqueles que cruzaram seu caminho de forma mais próxima um pouco. Ele sabe o nome deles e se preocupa com eles da sua forma. E eles não sabem, mas apesar de todo o carinho que Harry tem por essas pessoas, elas são também todas as marcas do que ele passou, do que ele sofreu, todas as lembranças que o fazem sorrir triste do que ele perdeu ou do que ele não viveu, e todas as cicatrizes que restaram do que ele lutou nessa época.

Eu aprendi que seu silêncio vem do tanto que ele não diz aos amigos, de toda a tristeza que ele se lembra que ainda sente ao vê-los, mas ele continua sorrindo. E sou eu que seco suas lágrimas quando ele acorda chorando de noite.

Mas eu sei que ele não é nenhum bebê chorão, nenhum menino assustado com medo do escuro que ficou no passado. Ele é um homem marcado, com suas dores, e isso está muito além também do que pensam aqueles que o conheceram como O Menino que Sobreviveu.

Aliás, acho que ninguém conheceu O Menino que Sobreviveu. O Menino que Sobreviveu é um título ou um nome que rolava nas bocas de todo um povo enquanto o menino, ele mesmo, estava trancado em um armário. Aquela mulher estranha dos gatos conheceu O Menino que Sobreviveu e Harry ainda leva chocolates para ela de vez em quando. E talvez ela seja a única. Todos os outros ou conheceram um menino qualquer tímido demais e maltratado, não importante o suficiente para não saberem seu nome, ou quando o conheceram ele já era outra coisa e já tinha outro nome.

Nem Ron e Hermione conheceram esse menino. Mesmo os Weasley que pisaram naquela casa trouxa em uma rua sem importância com gatos e corujas demais, nenhum deles viu o armário, nenhum deles entendeu o que ele era e o Harry que eles conheceram já não dormia lá.

Eu mesmo só ganhei a chave desse pequeno segredo quando Harry me disse, uma vez, que precisava voltar lá para buscar algo. Nós estávamos falando de irmos morar juntos e quando ele surgiu com essa conversa de precisarmos ir na casa dos tios, eu imaginei que ele quisesse buscar alguma coisa importante, algo que havia deixado lá por causa da guerra ou que havia escondido durante anos e gostaria de ter consigo agora que teria uma nova casa.

Eu estava certo. Mas isso não me impediu de me sentir abissalmente surpreso quando vi que o algo que Harry fora buscar eram soldadinhos caídos no chão do armário. Brinquedos velhos e pequenos demais, mas dos quais Harry nunca esqueceu. E quando ele os colocou em uma caixinha no fundo do guarda roupas do nosso quarto, eu percebi que ele não queria esquecer e não queria enterrar aquilo que ele era.

Ele era alguém muito além de títulos ou nomes, e essa foi a primeira vez em que ele confiou em mim mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa ao me mostrar isso.

_Honey you are a rock_

_Upon which I stand_

_And I come here to talk_

_I hope you understand_

_The green eyes_

_Yeah the spotlight_

_Shines upon you_

_And how could_

_Anybody_

_Deny you?_

Era impossível não esbarrar em Harry Potter no pós-guerra. Ele parecia estar em todos os restaurantes, todas as ruas, todas as lojas, todos os cafés, em todo banco, por todo o Ministério, em toda Hogwarts.

Eu só estava tentando sobreviver, retomar minha vida, refazer meu nome, buscar meu diploma, conseguir algum dinheiro. E ele sempre estava lá, com seus fãs irritantes, seus jornalistas, seus amigos barulhentos, seus olhos verdes.

Você encontrar um conhecido em lugares onde você sabe que pode encontrá-lo é normal. Você encontrar do seu passado em lugares públicos, é eventualmente aceitável. Você encontrar alguém que não quer mais ver o tempo todo em todos os lugares é enormemente irritante.

Você encontrar essa pessoa em um lugar particular seu é motivo para ser hostil.

Ele entrou correndo, fechou a porta e aguardou tenso, como se algo estupidamente perigoso estivesse para acontecer. Espiou pela janela, como quem se certifica de que não está sendo seguido, e só então respirou fundo, fechando os olhos.

Ele ainda não havia me notado, óbvio, eu era somente o vendedor do outro lado do balcão. E, além disso aumentar razoavelmente minha irritação, era extremamente constrangedor, porque eu não sabia como reagir. Ele achava que ainda estava em guerra para ser perseguido e buscar se esconder em lojas dos outros? Quem ele era para entrar assim _na minha loja_? Mas e se ele quisesse comprar alguma coisa?

Sabe, entre o desejo de expulsá-lo, de enfeitiçá-lo e de empurrar algo absurdamente caro para ele comprar, eu preferi só observar e esperar que ele tomasse uma atitude sobre suas intenções. Eu merecia congratulações por isso.

Ele só se virou. E sorriu.

Eu já comentei que ele sorria diferente para mim? Sim, ele olhava diferente para mim **e** sorria diferente para mim. E ele sorria muito mais depois que a guerra acabara, e isso era desconcertante. Eu não sei dizer em qual momento da minha vida eu reparei que ele sorria mais ou menos ou diferente, mas certamente não era algo importante ou relevante para mim quando eu percebi isso.

Quando eu percebi o quanto era desesperador você não sorrir ou o quanto era difícil fazer você sorrir porque sorrisos simplesmente não faziam parte de quem você era ou da sua vida, e eu entendi o quanto um sorriso seu era leve e verdadeiro e precioso, eu desejei que você sorrisse para sempre.

Mas, naquele momento, na minha loja, seu sorriso era somente irritante. Assim como era irritante a sua presença ali e a sua delicadeza de comprar alguma das poções que estavam expostas e a conversa que você tentava manter e aquela estúpida história sobre estar sendo perseguido por uma inconveniente fã apaixonada. Inclusive foi irritante o fato de você ter rido quando eu disse o quanto isso era ridículo e ter comentado que devíamos conversar mais antes de sair da loja, sorrindo.

Da próxima vez que nos encontramos, você não somente me olhou de longe e sorriu, como dispensou os amigos, os jornalistas e os fãs e me pagou um café. E foi uma situação absurdamente estranha, porque eu não sabia como te chamar. Quem estava sentado comigo não era salvador, escolhido ou menino nenhum. Não era Potter. Era alguém leve, levemente distraído, levemente feliz por somente estar comigo, levemente apaixonado por doces, como eu, levemente interessado no que eu estava fazendo e se costumava ir muito ali.

Mas quando meus dedos tocaram levemente nos seus ao pegar o café, você os recolheu e corou e disse que precisava ir, mas que havia sido muito bom.

E tudo o que restou para mim foi uma frustração que não tinha nada de leve.

_I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter_

_Now I've met you_

_And honey yo__u should know_

_That I could never go on_

_Without you_

_Green eyes_

Nas próximas vezes em que nos encontrávamos, eu só sorria para você e esperava, já pedindo um café a mais ou uma taça de vinho ou um sorvete, sabendo que assim que você conseguisse se ver livre e sem nenhuma câmera por perto, você viria falar comigo.

Você não queria me salvar, já havia feito isso. Não queria brigar comigo ou simplesmente garantir que eu não estava tentando matar ninguém. Da forma como seus olhos me olhavam, parecia que você tinha certeza de que nada disso aconteceria. O Harry Potter que eu conheci não me conhecia, mas de certa forma estava treinado em me ler de uma forma que simplesmente não te trazia nenhum tipo de medo ou tensão, e eu levei muito tempo para entender o quanto isso era importante para você, o quanto te deixava seguro e livre saber que podia confiar em mim, simplesmente porque confiava em quem eu me tornei por sua causa.

Nunca falamos sobre quem salvou quem. Eu, em algum momento, quis ter essa conversa com você, quis te falar o quanto era importante, o quanto mudou a minha vida, o quanto salvou minha alma. Eu adiei esse momento por orgulho e foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz, pois o tempo que eu demorei para te dizer o quanto eu era grato por tudo o que você fez por mim foi o suficiente para eu descobrir que isso não era mais importante.

Você tinha milhões de pessoas que havia salvado que vinham te agradecer e te lembrar disso todos os dias, e com essa lembrança vinha uma certa obrigação que eu nunca entendi como você suportava, e vinham as lembranças que te perturbavam, e vinha a consciência de que você havia morrido por tudo isso. E, se a gratidão era importante para que você soubesse que não foi em vão, que havia um sentido em tudo isso, afinal, era também algo que você simplesmente lia em mim, com todo o resto. Eu não precisava colocar minha vida sobre seus ombros quando você já a havia devolvido para mim retirada do fogo.

E, ao mesmo tempo, eu via o quanto não ser responsável por mim era importante para você. Eu nunca tive dúvidas, nem por um momento, que você se jogaria em qualquer outro inferno para me tirar de lá, mas eu simplesmente saber e não precisar dizer isso era o suficiente. Era o seu olhar de carinho e a forma como me abraçava, não a expectativa e as palavras que nos uniam.

Você me salvou de tantas maneiras e, aos poucos, quando eu te observava cercado de tudo o que fazia parte da sua vida, eu entendia que eu era a sua ilha de paz, eu era o que não pesava e o que não era obrigação ou dever ou gratidão. Eu era totalmente seu e sabia que você era meu, e esse saber era o que te mantinha sorrindo e me mantinha vivo.

Você só queria que eu te visse, afinal.

Isso ficou claro para mim em um dia de chuva, em que você estava absurdamente irritado com alguma coisa que eu não conseguia entender bem, mas envolvia Granger, o fato de que ela estava grávida e uma jornalista. Eu não entendia se sua irritação era a gravidez ou a jornalista ou o que a jornalista havia publicado sobre a gravidez ou tudo isso junto com a reação do Weasley. Você falava e falava, não se importando com a chuva ou se eu estava ouvindo ou entendendo ou me importando, você só precisava falar e saber que eu estava ali e a única coisa que tomava toda a minha mente era um único pensamento.

Como você é intenso.

Não me culpe por ter te beijado. Em outros tempos qualquer ataque de raiva que você tivesse resultaria em nós dois sangrando jogados em um chão frio. Bem, aquela noite terminou com nós dois jogados em um chão e eu preocupado se havia te machucado em toda a minha ânsia por te ter, mas definitivamente essa forma era muito melhor de se terminar com qualquer ataque.

Nós não dormimos naquela noite. Em algum momento fomos para a cama do meu apartamento e recomeçamos tudo de novo e quando cansamos, havia carinhos e palavras e uma certa surpresa de estamos ali, nus e abraçados juntos sobre uma cama. E eu admirava a forma como você conseguia ser forte e entregue e me olhar com proteção e submissão ao mesmo tempo. Intenso. Absurdamente intenso. Eu me sentia tragado por você, e não me importava, desde que aquilo continuasse para sempre.

Foi nesse momento em que eu vi que te amaria para sempre, Harry Potter, por quem você era e por tudo o que eu tinha a descobrir sobre você.

_Honey you are the sea_

_Upon which I float_

_And I came here to talk_

_I think you should know_

_The green eyes_

_You're the one that_

_I wanted to find_

_Anyone who_

_Tried to deny you_

_Must be out of their mind_

Não foi fácil te convencer disso. Do quanto você era importante para mim. Do quanto tudo aquilo era real. Do quanto eu estava te amando a cada segundo com você.

Me entristecia e de certa forma me deixava meio desesperado ver o quanto havia de educação polida, tristeza e descrença nos pequenos sorrisos-resposta que você me dava a cada vez que eu dizia que você era lindo, que eu gostava de somente ficar com você, que me bastava saber que você estava bem e feliz.

Você estava bem e feliz, mas eu estava pensando em para sempre, e você, quando muito, conseguia não pensar que nós estávamos para acabar a qualquer momento. A sua insegurança podia ter sido o precisávamos para que isso acontecesse, mas eu já te conhecia demais para te culpar por ser inseguro, Harry Potter.

Eu sabia que a sua vida esteve sempre para a acabar e esse foi o primeiro fator que me convenceu de que você esperar que o que tínhamos acabasse não significava que você _queria _que acabasse ou que você queria não queria mais ficar comigo.

Você terminaria comigo se achasse que isso poderia me salvar e foi por saber disso que eu sempre deixei claro para você que eu queria te salvar tanto quanto, que eu não te abandonaria para lidar com tudo o que você sentia sozinho. Porque, pela primeira vez na vida, você estava sentindo tanto e tão intensamente e tão dentro de sua própria vida que eu te vi com medo de enfrentar isso, mesmo sendo Gryffindor como era. E eu não hesitei em pegar a sua mão e te levar para frente do espelho só para mostrar o quanto era maravilhoso estar com você, o quanto você era lindo e o quanto eu o amava.

O quanto isso era concreto e duradouro e o quanto tudo isso só existiria enquanto estivéssemos juntos. E isso era motivo mais do que suficiente para ficarmos juntos.

Para sempre.

Eu percebi que você havia começado a acreditar quando você me puxou para o sofá do seu apartamento e disse que precisava falar comigo. E você simplesmente falou, por horas e horas, de forma às vezes tão compulsiva que me deixou aflito, mas eu não te interrompi, embora em mais da metade do tempo eu me perguntasse porque você estava me contando tudo aquilo naquele momento e qual era o propósito dessa conversa.

E quando você terminou, eu te beijei porque você estava esgotado e te levei para a cama para que dormisse ao meu lado. E entendi que era essa a única resposta que você esperava de mim: que continuasse ao seu lado, mesmo depois de saber de toda sua história, do que você pensava e de como se via. Você esperava que eu te amasse ainda na manhã seguinte, mesmo você sendo Harry, simplesmente.

E a cada gesto _meu_ Harry foi se fazendo. Com tantas conversas e tantas lágrimas e tantos pesadelos e bonequinhos vindos do armário e chocolates para a velha do gato e pedaços da sua vida que continuavam espalhados pelo mundo e te afetavam de uma forma que você não mostrava para ninguém. Só para mim.

Você se revelava para mim na forma como me olhava e no brilho dos olhos verdes e eu sabia se você estava com medo, se estava feliz ou triste ou se simplesmente queria que eu chegasse mais perto, ou se estava se assegurando se eu estava bem e ainda estava ali, com você.

Era pelo verde que eu te reconheci em cada lugar e em cada momento da minha vida, Harry, e você é verde e é brilho e é intensidade e é você, e eu quero viver mil anos ao seu lado antes de dizer quem você é somente para que você continue me olhando, certo de quem eu sou e de que eu estou com você.

Você me salvou para isso, Harry, para poder me amar. E eu te salvei porque te amo.

_'cause i came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter_

_Since i've met you_

_And honey you should know_

_That i could never go on_

_Without you_

_Green eyes_

**FIM**

**NA: Eu preciso dizer que a culpa dessa fic existir é total e completamente da Dark K e de Shattered. Aquela fic ta me matando, cara.**

**Amo as duas – a twin e a fic s2**

**Espero que vocês gostem e comentem!**

**Beijos**


End file.
